EledhwenI amarth en sereg o Numenor
by Serafina4
Summary: Der Ringkrieg ist zu Ende,Sauron ist besiegt und die Völker Mittelerdes sind frei.Aragorn hat den Thron Gondors bestiegen und seine große Liebe die Tochter Elronds ,Arwen Abendstern geheiratet, doch zieht mit dem Ankommen eines früheren Freundes und Ge
1. Prolog

Eledhwen-I amarth en sereg o Numenor   
Elbenschein  
Das Verderben des Blutes von Numenor  
Der Ringkrieg ist zu Ende ,Sauron ist besiegt und die Völker Mittelerdes sind frei.  
Aragorn hat den Thron Gondors bestiegen und seine große Liebe die Tochter Elronds, Arwen  
Abendstern geheiratet, doch zieht mit dem Ankommen eines früheren Freundes und Gefährten ein  
neues Unheil über Mittelerde...  
  
J.R.R Tolkien gehören alle bekannten Charaktere und Plätze.  
Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Geschichte und ich will mit dieser Fanfiction kein  
Geld verdienen.  
Prolog  
  
Träume  
  
Tiefe Dunkelheit hüllte sie ein.  
Sie hörte wie etwas nah an ihrem Ohr, ihren Namen wisperte.  
  
"Arwen Abendstern...lasto...e telitha..."  
  
Sie wandte sich um ,um ihren Gegenüber ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
Das seidene Kleid strich sanft, einem Hauch gleich um ihren Körper, als sie sich der Quelle  
des Wispern zuwandte.  
Doch es war nur Leere und Finsterniss ,die sie umgab.  
  
Ein leises Rascheln neben ihr ,ließ sie schaudern.  
Diese Stille und Finsterniss war beklemmend.  
  
Etwas streifte ihre Oberarm und schlang sich sanft um ihr Handgelenk.  
Sie erstarrte bei der Berührung dieses Schattens.  
Eine unheimliche Kälte breitete sich von dieser Stelle aus und kroch an ihr empor.  
  
Genauso wie die Kältelangsam ,aber unaufhaltsam an ihr emporkroch ,so taten es auch  
zwei Hände, die sie begierig betasteten.  
  
Panik stieg in ihr auf.  
Sie versuchte sich zu bewegen.  
Sich den Händen zu entwinden, doch sie schien wie gelähmt.  
  
Sie wollte schreien, das einzige was ihrer Kehle entwich ,war jedoch nur ein klägliches  
Krächzen.  
  
Ein heiseres Lachen war zu hören, als er den kläglichen Versuch der Elbin zu  
schreien vernahm.  
  
"...ruhig...mein Kind...ruhig...," flüsterte er nah an ihrem Ohr.  
  
Immer weiter glitten seine knochigen Hände an ihrem Körper empor.  
  
Er ließ eine Hand an ihrem Herzen ruhen, während er mit der anderen die Kehle zu ihrem  
Gesicht hinaufglitt.  
  
Die feinen Linien ihrer Augenbrauen nachfahrend, streifte er mit der anderen Hand den   
Träger ihres Nachtgewandes von der Schulter.  
  
Sie schloss die Augen.  
Das Herz pochte wild gegen ihre Rippen, als er den Kopf zu ihrem Hals neigte und ihren  
Geruch gierig einsog.  
  
"Du hast ein starkes Herz und einen ebenso starken Willen, doch vermag ich beides noch   
zu brechen," hauchte er in ihr Ohr.  
  
Sie zitterte, dennoch hielt sie die Tränen, die hervorzubrechen drohten zurück.  
Er lächelte und ließ seine Hand über ihre Wangen hinab zu ihrem Hals, weiter über ihre  
Schultern gleiten und streifte auch den zweiten Träger ihres weißen langen Nachtgewandes  
über ihre Schulter.  
  
Das seidige Gewand fiel geräuschlos zu Boden.  
  
Er lachte und betrachtete sie von allen Seiten.  
Dann hörte sie etwas ,das sie das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.  
  
Metall das auf Metall trifft.  
Sie konnte nur vermuten was es war, doch wenige Momente später sah sie ihre Vermutung  
bestätigt, als etwas kühles über ihren Hals strich.  
  
Die Klinge glitt ihren Hals hinab über ihr Brustbein zu ihrem Bauch.  
Knapp oberhab ihres Nabels ließ er die kalte Klinge verharren.  
Dann mit überraschend klarer Erkenntniss, wurde ihr klar was er vorhatte.  
  
Das kalte Metall bohrte sich in ihr Fleisch.  
  
Sie gab einen erstickten Schrei von sich und ihr Oberkörper sackte nach vorne.  
  
Das letzte was sie wahrnahm, war eine wispernde Stimme :"...e telitha..."  
Lasto...e telitha - Höre...er kommt... 


	2. Erwachen

Alles gehört J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Danke für die Reviews.  
  
Ein großes Danke an meine Beta-Leserin ,die sich das hier immer wieder antut und an Klaha der mir hilft die Geschichte ins Internet zu stellen.  
2.Kapitel Erwachen  
  
Arwen schreckte auf. Es war schon wieder passiert. Dieser Traum verfolgte sie seit fast zehn Tagen schon und immer wachte sie an der selben Stelle auf.  
  
Was hatte dies zu bedeuten? Sie blickte zu ihrem Mann, der friedlich schlief. Das konnte sie den ruhigen und flachen Atemzügen entnehmen.  
  
Der Mond schien in das Zimmer und erhellte es ein wenig. Arwen betrachtete das verwirrende Spiel von Licht und Schatten auf Aragorns Gesicht, wenn die leichte Brise den Vorhang bewegte.  
  
Sogar wenn er schlief, sah man den stolzen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, doch wirkte er verletzlich und wehrlos.  
  
Der letzte Gedanke, ließ die Erinnerung an den Traum wieder aufkommen. Was meinte "er" damit, das er ihren Willen und ihr Herz zu brechen vermag ? Sie warf einen besorgten Blick zu ihrem Mann.  
  
Eine Brise wehte vom Fenster herrüber und ließ sie frösteln. Mit einem Seufzen ließ sie sich wieder dem Kissen entgegensinken und schmiegte sich an Aragorn.  
  
Ein goldener Schimmer, der sich über die Berge des Nebelgebirges erhoben und die Wasser des Bruinen im Licht der Sonne wie Juwelen glänzen ließ, kündigte einen neuen Tag an.  
  
Einen neuen Tag in Bruchtal kündigte auch das heftige Klopfen an Elladans Tür an.  
  
"Elladan, komm' endlich.Vater wünscht dich zu sehen.Elladan."  
  
Elrohir presste ein Ohr gegen die Tür um zu sehen ob irgend ein Laut aus dem Zimmer seines Bruders drang, welches ihm verriet ob Elladan wieder ein Spielchen mit ihm trieb, denn normalerweise war Elladan immer der Erste ,der noch vor Sonnenaufgang durch Bruchtal geisterte und sein Unwesen trieb, wie Glorfindel der Berater ihres Vaters es immer so schön ausdrückte.  
  
Kein Laut war zu hören.  
  
Elrohir klopfte nochmals diesmal ein bisschen heftiger als zuvor und wartetet auf eine Reaktion.  
  
Dem Elb war es zuviel des Späßchens geworden und er drückte einfach die Klinke, der Tür zum Zimmer seines Bruders hinunter und betrat es.  
  
Elrohir fiel nichts außergewöhnliches auf, außer. Wieso war das Zimmer abgedunkelt ?  
  
Der junge Elb trat näher und bemerkte wie zerwühlt die Decke war. Er musste schmunzeln. Elladan hatte die Nacht also nicht allein verbracht.  
  
Der zweite der Zwillingssöhne rief sich die Builder des vorrigen Abends wieder ins Gedächtnis. Er hatte seinen Bruder beobachtet, wie dieser mit Annuniel einer jungen Elbe in ein Gespräch vertieft war. Doch das Gespräch war nicht das einzige in das Elladan vertieft war, er war regelrecht in Annuniels Augen regelrecht versunken.  
  
Elrohir konnte seinen Bruder verstehen. Annuniel war eine faszinierende Erscheinung. Durch ihre zart violete Augenfarbe, welche an die lila Farbe der Wolken, während des Sonnununtergangs, hatte sie auch ihren Namen Annuniel -Sonnununtergang erhalten.  
  
Die zierliche Gestalt der Elbe lie0ß nichts auf ihre Kampfeskunst und ihren starken Willen vermuten.  
  
Doch barg sie noch ein viel größeres und düsteres Geheimnis.  
  
Der junge Elb war vor dem Bett seines Bruders stehen geblieben und schob die Gedanken an Annuniel beiseite.  
  
Er drückte Elladan sanft bei der Schulter, als ein unterdrücktes Keuchen seinen Lippen entwich.  
  
Elrohri zuckte erschrocken zurück. So eine Reaktion hatte er nicht erwartet.  
  
Mit dem Handrücken strich er seinen Zwillingsbruder sanft über die Wange, dabei stieß er einen Becher um, der auf dem Nachttisch Elladans gestanden hatte.  
  
Die Flüssigkeit ergoss sich über den steinernen Boden.  
  
Elrohir hob den Becher auf und bemerkte einen schweren süßlichen Geruch.  
  
Wein! Doch dann entdeckte er auch einige kleine blassblaue Blüten im Wein.  
  
Elrohir stutze. Was sollten dieses seltsamen Blüten ?  
  
Er tupfte den Finger in den Wein und roch daran. Neben dem schweren süßlichen Geruch den der Wein selbst verströmte, war noch ein anderer Geruch, der mehr an Zimt erinnerte.  
  
Der Elb erstarrte.  
  
".dae gwelyth." [ Schatten-Blüten ]  
  
Ein starkes Gift, welches bereits in geringer Dosis beträchtlichen Schaden anrichten konnte.  
  
"Ich muss zu Vater," sagte er mehr zu sich selbst. Er wollte gerade aus dem Zimmer eilen und nach dem Türknauf greifen, als die Tür von außen geöffnet wurde.  
  
Elrohir hatte niocht mit dem Eintreten einer weiteren Person gerechnet und strauchelte etwas.  
  
Er hatte sich jedoch schnell wieder gefangen und blickte nun einem hoch gewachsenen Elben ins Gesicht.  
  
Glorfindel. Der Berater seines Vaters.  
  
Dieser warf Elrohir einen amüsierten Blick zu, als dieser den eben geführten Kampf mit der Schwerkraft gewonnen hatte.  
  
Doch als er Elrohirs rasch wechselndes Mienenspiel bemerkte, wurde er stutzig.  
  
Er fasste den jüngeren Elben bei der Schulter und zwang diesen so mit sanfter Gewalt ihm in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
"Elrohir, was ist passiert ?,"fragte er ruhig. Der Angesprochene blickte seinem Gegenüber apathisch ins Gesicht. "Nin mellon.,"versuchte er noch mal diesmal ein wenig eindringlicher die Aufmerksamkeit, des zweiten ,der Zwillingssöhne auf sich zu lenken.  
  
Keine Reaktion des jüngeren Elben.  
  
Glorfindel sah ein das er von Elrohir keine Hilfe erwarten konnte und schritt an dem Jüngeren vorbei.  
  
Der Elb war so in Sorge um Lord Elronds Sohn, sodass er die Lache mit dem Wein übersah und hineintrat.  
  
Er hielt eine Hand Elladans Stirn und zog diese überrascht zurück, um sie auf seinem Brustkorb wieder zu platzieren.  
  
Elladan atmete si flach ,das Glorfindel für einen kurzen Moment schon das schlimmste befürchtete.  
  
"Was ist hir bloß geschehen ?,"fragte Glorfindel mehr sich selbst ,als er plötzlich eine leise Stimme vernahm.  
  
"Dae gwelyth."  
  
Der Berater Elronds wirbelte herum.  
  
"Was ?,"er hoffte sich verhört zu haben.  
  
"Schatten-Blüten ,"die Stimme des Jügeren war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.  
  
Stille erfüllte den Raum. Obwohl Beide schwiegen, schien es so als würde noch ein Schrei nachhallen, ausgelöst durch zwei kleine Wörter.  
  
Glorfindel beobachtete Elrohir wie dieser um Fassung rang. Ihm selbst erging es nicht besser.  
  
"Elrohir, geh' und hole deinen Vater,"brach Glorfindel nach endlos stillen Minuten das Schweigen.  
  
Der eben Angesprochene nickte und verschwand aus Elladans Gemach.  
  
Ein kurzes Klopfen kündigte das Eintreten einer Person in die Bibliothek an.  
  
Elrond sah überrascht von seinem Buch auf und erblickte die blasse Gestalt seines Sohnes. "Elrohir.was ist geschehen.wo ist Elladan ?"  
  
Elronds Sohn atmete tief durch.  
  
"Elladan ist in seinem Gemach.Glorfindel ist bei ihm.wir.wir haben dae gweyth in seinem Zimmer gefunden."  
  
Lord Elrond erblasste.  
  
"Seid ihr sicher ?,"es war eine Frage, die mehr einem Flehen auf einen Irrtum glich.  
  
"Ja ,"dieses kleine Wort schien sich wie ein Pfeil durch eine Mithril -Rüstung zu bohren.  
  
Elrond taumelte etwas. Er musste sich an dem Tisch abstützen.  
  
Ihm war als hätte ihn eine imaginäre Ohrfeige getroffen.  
  
Erneut ein zögerliches Klopfen an der Tür.  
  
"Ja ,"sprach Elrohir mit fester Stimme.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und Glorfindel trat ein.  
  
Er verbeugte sich und trat einen Schritt auf Elrond zu.  
  
"Was habt Ihr mir zu berichten ,teurer Freund ?,"Elronds Stimme zitterte merklich.  
  
My Lord, mein Wissen um die Heilkunst ist erschöpft und ich bin dieser Kunst nicht so mächtig wie ihr ,ich fürchte jedoch ,wir benötigen nicht nur Euer Wissen in diesem schrecklichen Kampf gegen die Zeit."  
  
Elrond hatte verstanden was sein Berater mit diesen Worten meinte und Sprach :" Ich werde sofort einen Boten nach Lothlorien schicken."  
  
"NEIN !,"warf Elrohir ein. "Ich werde gehen."  
  
Nach kurzem Zögern stimmte sein Vater zu.  
  
"Du wirst morgen vor Sonnenaufgang aufbrechen."  
  
"Morgen vor Sonnen - ,"aprubt bracht Elrohir ab.  
  
"Wo ist Annuniel ?" 


End file.
